


a yellow hoodie & sunflower painted converse

by meirkuna



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Somewhat, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, they act like they hate each other but they don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirkuna/pseuds/meirkuna
Summary: Seoho was tired of seeing people fall in love. he was tired of seeing this sort of obsession of people and their soul-marks and soulmates. He was tired of it seeing as he had no type of soul-mark at all. Trust me, he’s looked. He’s spent countless hours looking at himself naked in the mirror just trying to see if anything had bloomed on his skin. Nothing. After picking at his skin for awhile, he’s given up.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 47





	a yellow hoodie & sunflower painted converse

**Author's Note:**

> alohaaa!!!
> 
> sorry about spelling mistakes in advance, it’s late and I’m too tired to fix them right now especially since i have other things to write and get done
> 
> pls enjoy the fic!!!
> 
> *update, I have fixed errors and rewrote it a little teehee*

Seoho was tired of seeing people fall in love. He was tired of seeing this sort of obsession of people and their soul-marks and soulmates. He was tired of it seeing as he had no type of soul-mark at all. Trust me, he’s looked. He’s spent countless hours looking at himself naked in the mirror just trying to see if anything had bloomed on his skin. What if he was only a late bloomer after all? 

Soul-marks are supposed to bloom the day you turn 18, right when the clock strikes 00:00. Seoho's read that it starts somewhere small. A tingle, a little itch. It grows and grows, the unbearableness growing with it. Supposedly you feel as if minute bursts of electricity are running through you, tiny little shocks of harmless zaps. You can feel exactly where your soul-mark is supposed to bloom, the skin going insanely numb. You don't feel anything for a while, but people with soul-marks on easy to see places like arms, wrists, and hands, have all said that watching a soul-mark bloom is unbelievable. Seeping from your most inner layer to the very top of your skin, lays a stark, precious soul-mark tying you together with another human being.

"It's normal," His mother said one day when she had caught him standing in the open fridge for too long just weeks after his birthday. He still hadn't come to terms with it (and he never will). "It's not like it's rare to not have a soulmate." She said before walking up to the sink to start washing the dishes. "You don't need to worry about not having one." Comforting words will always be comforting, but Seoho will never be able to shake off the fact that there was - _is_ \- no one meant for him. It will follow him for the rest of his life, haunt the back of his mind and creeping up on him when he'd least expect it.

While some are tied to none, others are tied to multiple people. Seoho hadn't cared about those rather rare cases he heard of people growing two, three or even five soul-marks. That's just what the Universe handed to them, and being the select few with more than one person meant for them seemed more of a burden than a reality he'd want. He was content with having one, and well... it seemed the Universe came up short on giving out soulmates. 

"Why are you frowning?" Seoho waves meekly in their direction, a careless flick of his wrist, before continuing to write notes from the lecture he had previously. "...get over it already." His frown only deepens, and he turns to give Youngjo a rude look. He opens his mouth to say something, eyes narrowing the same time he does but Youngjo beats him to it. "If you're thinking about how you don't have a soulmate and all that crap again I swear-" Seoho tunes him out half way, catching a glimpse of toffee coloured hair from the other side of the courtyard. Youngjo is in the way so he tilts his head, catching that warm, oozy smile that alway made Seoho's breath catch in his throat and turn his ears pink. That same smile that always made him flustered and turned his insides to goo. The same smile that, despite them breaking up, was plastered on his face like an iron wall. Seoho blinks dumbly a few times before turning back to his friend, who looks totally un-amused.

"What?" He asks, picking up his black pen and beginning to write again, albeit this time a little flustered. 

"Were you even listening to me?" Seoho bites the inside of his cheek and hums. "What were you even looking at?" He asks, turning his head, scanning the courtyard. Seoho knows he's found Hwanwoong when he sighs heavily before turning around. He's clearly agitated now, taking long gulps from his iced coffee but Seoho doesn't notice. The gears in his brain are turning, and he can't seem to stop thinking.

Hwanwoong is the 13th person in the world to have more than two soulmates, currently the runner up for the most soul-mates. He has 7 soul-marks adorning his body, all in various shapes, and sizes and types. He has some sort of flower on his left shoulder, medium sized with koi fish swimming around it. It was one of Seoho's favorites, besides the sun and moon behind his right ear. Seoho had traced those marking for what seemed like hours in total, wondering...wondering...

He couldn't help but feel insecure - those were seven people, made just for Hwanwoong. Seven possibilities and with one of them so close...Seoho always wondered if he could be enough. 

It made him extremely jealous constantly. Was he not supposed to ever find the person of his dreams? The person he spent weeks dreaming about, wondering what intimate things he'd find out from the marking on his skin alone. But life, the universe, they fated him with nothing. No soulmate, no soul-mark. He's squeaky clean, set on never being destined to anyone and while not everyone meets their soulmate, they are still bonded seamlessly. 

He snorts down into his text book, a wave of jealousy, anger and hatred slowly consuming him. It makes his blood run hot, and he reaches over to grab Youngjo's drink in an attempt to cool himself off. 

"Will you ever get over him? It's your last year of college and you're still mulling about the past." Youngjo pouts slightly, taking his drink back from Seoho just before his lips wrap around the straw.

"I just don't get it." 

"Neither do I," Youngjo says. "You-"

Seoho cuts him off before he can say anything by slamming his textbook shut. The anger inside him was boiling, and part of Seoho didn't know why. What is there to be mad over? His soft hair, the way his eyes shine with stars no matter what, the natural pout of his lips? The way he carries himself? How he laughs behind his hand when he's embarrassed? The way he presses himself into Dongju, asking for a hug without really saying anything? The way he makes Seoho's insides twist without doing anything at all? 

"I-" 

"You're staring." Youngjo says, sighing into his coffee. "I don't know what to do with you..." He trails off scrolling through his phone with another loud, obnoxious sigh. 

"He just pisses me off." Seoho says. "He makes me so fucking angry and I-" 

"And you what?” Youngjo snorts, watching as Seoho fidgets in his seat. "Are you going to go over there or something?" Seoho is up before Youngjo can blink, his coffee abruptly taken from his hands. He can barely manage to stutter out "What are you doing?" before Seoho is halfway across the courtyard, peeling the cap and straw off the cup and tossing it into the grass. His heart is beating uncontrollably as he gets closer, and it nearly skips a beat. He suddenly stops, staring down into the dark liquid before wondering what he was going to do. _Dump it all over his ass..._ His brain supplies. Seoho chuckles, turning around and making eye contact with Youngjo. He looks slightly freaked, backpack on his shoulders as he scrambled to grab all of their things. He looks relieved, and begins to sit back down. He freezes, however, when he notices his darkened expression.

"I'm pretty sure he broke up with me because of how insecure he is about not having a soulmate," Hwanwoong laughs, and the girl sitting in front of him pouts. "I mean c'mon, it's not even that fucking serious. If I was you I wouldn't even bother trying to get together with him. He was jealous of the fact that I have seven soulmates, and that he has none. Dating him was a waste of time. Lot's of people don't have soul-marks and they live just fine."

Seoho is in just as much shock as Hwanwoong, except he is dry, and Hwanwoong won't be able to get the smell of coffee off him for days. His hair is now soaking wet, the liquid dripping into his eyes. It had gotten all over him, on that faded yellow hoodie, the black and white striped turtle neck he has on underneath, and most importantly - the converse Seoho had given him as a gift. He painted the sunflowers himself, taking hours to meticulously get every detail right. He had adorned the laces with yellow stars when he finished, and now he was watching the sunflowers melt with amusement. Later on tonight, when it finally sets in that Hwanwoong still has the gifts he gave him, he'll cry. But for now he can only watch as Hwanwoong splutters, looking up at him through sopping wet hair and wondering _why?_

The answer is as bright as day however, and the subtle realisation in Hwanwoong's expression is enough of a win for Seoho. Hwanwoong out of everyone in the Universe knows just how insecure he is about not having a soulmate. Just how much it hurts him. Hwanwoong, of all people, knows just _exactly_ what to say to hurt him. His insecurities of not having a soul-mark continues to grows continuously. Every day he’s reminded that there is no one in this world made for him. He has no one who he’s meant to fall in love with and be together with for all of eternity. Yet, it seems like everyone else does. Seoho knows he’s not alone in the world, just like he said; _“Lot’s of people don’t have soul-marks and they live just fine.”_

But Seoho is not fine.

"You're an ass I hope you know." Seoho says, watching as Hwanwoong stands up. He looks bitter, scoffing and crossing his arms over his chest. Seoho laughs as he scans Hwanwoong's body. He looks frail, slightly shivering because of the autumn wind. Seoho wouldn't be surprised if the wind picked him up and blew him away like a leaf. "Does it make you feel better to talk about me not having a soulmate? Do you feel good just talking shit about me in the first place?" Hwanwoong scrunches his nose, batting his eyelashes. 

“How does it feel knowing that no one will ever truly love you the way a soulmate would?” 

Seoho feels his cheeks burn.

His fingers clench and unclench, tightening into fits. 

His eyes narrow into slits.

Before he even has time to think about it, he's grabbing the girls smoothie from out of her hands, and dumping it all over Hwanwoong. Dongju's voice finally fades in from the background, and he stands in between the two of them, but the damage is already done. Hwanwoong is now cold and soaking, smelling like a mix of strawberry-mango and black coffee, and Seoho couldn't be any happier. 

Youngjo who had been struggling internally whether to help or not finally comes to the rescue, in the form of handing Seoho his things so they could leave. He knows the good samaritan in him would have chased after Seoho the second he dumped the coffee on Hwanwoong to stop his friend from doing anything rash. Except, it's Hwanwoong and quite frankly, Youngjo doesn't like him. He never really liked him, but when Seoho came to tell him about their break up that was when he decided once and for all that Hwanwoong was a nuisance in the both of their lives. It seemed like Seoho had stopped living, and Youngjo couldn't stand to see his friend weeping like that. Seoho buried his face in the crook of his neck almost immediately after he opened the door, and his heart swelled. A strange feeling swirled inside him, electric, new, and he had trouble speaking for fear that the honest truth would leave his lips.

He hands Seoho his backpack and watches as he swing it over his shoulder. He doesn't look back at Hwanwoong.

"You shouldn't have done that," Youngjo reprimands, although he swings an arm over his friends shoulder and ruffles his hair endearingly. 

"You should've heard what he was saying about me." Seoho's tone shifts just slightly, and it's enough of an inclination to Youngjo that he should probably change the topic of the conversation, and he undoubtedly does.

"Let's go get something to eat."

_Can love only go so far?_

_Seoho thought that loves was all he needed, and he found that in Hwanwoong. Seoho loves Hwanwoong so much that there are not enough words to express it, not enough actions to show him just how much. But Seoho thought that love was all he needed to make his wounds go away. Find someone who cares about him, someone who loves him, is honest with him, wants the best for him. He thought that was all and yet...Seoho was still hurting. Hwanwoong has seven soulmates, and at first it didn't bother Seoho much. At first._

_Dongju is the most important person to Hwanwoong, even more important than Seoho. To him, there was nothing wrong with being second. After all, he's Hwanwoong's boyfriend and Dongju was only his best-friend. When shown a recent picture of the younger man, Seoho immediately notices his soulmark. It's a skeleton with red flowers behind it on his forearm, and it's shockingly familiar. It clicks all at once, just after staring at the picture for a few seconds longer. Hwanwoong is talking animatedly at him, explaining something it seems. His eyes glow bright as he talks about Dongju, brighter than usual, than Seoho has ever seen and he can't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. His brows knit together, and with a mixture of confusion and envy, he reaches for the hem of Hwanwoong's shirt and lifts it up. He's not surprised that he sees the exact same markings on his side, just above his hip bone._

_"Soulmates." He whispers, and it finally sinks in._

_Seoho rolls his eyes, turning his body so he faces the window of the car. "Seoho..." Hwanwoong says, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at him. "Is it that serious?" Seoho scoffs, rolling his eyes once more and all Hwanwoong can do is sigh. "Does it mean that much to you?"_

_"Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious that if you know who your soulmate is you should probably tell the person you are currently dating." Hwanwoong's jaw clenches, and Seoho knows how irritated he easily gets when talking about soul-marks and soulmates, because it always ends with one common theme - a them he is tired of talking about. He just doesn't get it though. He will never get it, never understand. For some reason Seoho wants to drill it into Hwanwoong's brain._

_He's different._

_He's destined to be alone._

_"Why can't you just be **happy**?" Hwanwoong says. "Are you not happy with me? Is it so bad that I didn't tell you Keonhee and I are soulmates for the sake of not wanting you to feel insecure?" _

_"I'm not insecure!" He exclaims, and in a lower, calmer voice: "I am happy. I'm so happy with you."_

_Hwanwoong doesn't say anything for a long time, and Seoho is thinking about too much to say anything. Once the gears in his brain start turning it seems like ages until they stop._

_"If you're so happy then why can't you see that me knowing who my soulmates are and having close relationships with them don't mean anything. I'm with **you,** Seoho. **I love you.** " _

_'So why isn't it enough?' he hears, knows that it's what Hwanwoong is thinking. Seoho doesn't even know himself._

_"I'm done." Seoho's breath catches in his throat. "I'm done trying to help you understand."_

_“Let’s break up.”_

_The silence is deafening. Seoho is not sure why he had said it here, at the little café they chose for lunch, and he’s not quite sure why the words had come out now, but they had. Hwanwoong tilts his head, brows knitting together in confusion. He had stopped eating midway, his forkful of crêpe cake sitting in the air. Seoho looks down at the table, at his hands, anywhere else but to look at Hwanwoong. The other pretends he doesn’t hear, continues to talk shit about one of his classes and Seoho feels relieved and terrible all at the same time._

_He tries again a week later. He slips it into the middle of their conversation, and Seoho watches as Hwanwoong's face falls into a frown. He doesn't say anything after that. Seoho bites his bottom lip as he tries to think of something to add to his previous statement. Seoho is confused when he hears laughter. He looks over towards Hwanwoong from the love seat, and the second their eyes meet - Hwanwoong is bursting into tears._

_"Are you o-okay? Seoho asks, flustered. His throat feels stuffy and his mouth his severely dry. He tries to swallow and it hurts, his eyes becoming foggy with tears._

_"Of course I'm okay!" Despite his words Hwanwoong is very obviously not okay, and it makes Seoho's heart hurt. "My boyfriend wants to break up with me. Life couldn't get any better!" The words leave his lips in broken fragments, and Hwanwoong is shaking as he pulls his legs into his chest and making himself seem impossibly small. Seoho tries to say something, anything, but no words leave his lips. He ran it over in his mind a hundred times and it was now that words decided to fail him._

_"Why?"_ _Hwanwoong says, his voice so quiet Seoho’s not even sure if he said anything._ _“Why?” He says louder, voice trembling. “W-why?” He says again. His voice cracks and there's another rush of tears escaping his eyes. When they make eye-contact again Seoho has this feeling in his gut that Hwanwoong knows. With the way he's looking at him, he has to know. Hwanwoong looks so tired, so done of his bullshit. He couple stray tears leave his eyes and he wipes them away. Seoho hates how they are no longer glossy, shiny with stars and love and ambition for the world. Seoho had taken it all away, dulled them over time and how he wishes he take it back. He wants to kiss away the tears trailing down Hwanwoong’s cheeks, he wants to hold his hand and stay by his side forever. But he can’t. He can’t even bring himself to look at Hwangwoong._

_But he can't because it's what he wants, needs and staying will only hurt Hwanwoong more._

_“Because….because-“ Hwanwoong looks as if he had taken a bullet to the heart—metaphorically he had—and Seoho looks away before he starts crying. "I just don't want to be with you anymore." Hwanwoong jumps up from the couch, throwing his hands in the air._

_"Oh fuck that!" He exclaims, and Seoho stands up too."_ _You’re gonna break up with me just because you want too? You're lying to me and yourself and you know that."_

_“I’m sorry,” he says. Hwanwoong scoffs._

_“I told you all the time that I don't care about you not having a soulmate. I tried so hard to get you to see that you don't need a stupid mark to feel like you're whole or that you belong. The Universe didn't tie you to anyone. So what? Do you still have the basic capabilities to love? Or was that a lie too? You don't love me?"_

_Seoho doesn't say anything, and Hwanwoong bursts into another crying fit._ _“You don’t just break up with someone out of nowhere for no reason!” Hwanwoong exclaims._

_His ears are a fiery red, and his fingers tremble every time his hands come up to wipe away tears. Seoho itches to reach out for him, hug him, console him. He would do anything, but right now? Right now he needs to put himself first. He’s thought about how much he loves Hwanwoong—to the moon and back—but he needs to love himself too. He needs to take care of himself, and not pick out his flaws in the mirror because he’s part of the minority in the world that deserves no one. And Hwanwoong looks at him, that smile - god that smile. It makes Seoho shiver, his blood run cold at how sweet and warm it is. It turns his insides to goo like always, and he can’t stop the swarm of butterflies in his chest from causing his face to heat up._

  


_“I’m sorry, I’m tired. I’m going back to my dorm.” Seoho says. “Goodnight.”_

Seoho wakes up with a gasp, eyes fluttering open. A stray tear slips from the corner of his eyes and he laughs. How had he become so predictable? He tries to go back to sleep after that nightmare, but all he can see are melting sunflowers.

  
  


Geonhak and Youngjo are late. He doesn't like when they are late because then he has to wait, busying himself with his phone and avoiding eye-contact with passerbys. At times like these, his loneliness seems to only grow. And then his thoughts start to drift and drifting thought with Seoho were never a good thing. He kicks a leaf from off his shoe, and yellow sunflowers come into view. They look much worse than Seoho could've imagined, and he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He looks up to see Hwanwoong and Dongju standing side by side. In Hwanwoong's hands are the converse, and he shoves them into Seoho before he has the time to even blink.

_Seoho was beyond nervous. He hadn't really done anything like this before, so it was normal that he couldn't stop fidgeting, couldn't stop thinking about if the gift was okay. Hwanwoong reminds him of the sun, big and bright and shining. His eyes constantly have stars in them, as if he's seeing the world for the first time and so he thought yellow would be a good colour. It's soft, kind of faded in a vintage type of way but not mustard brown. It's just like the colour of the sun, albeit muted just a little bit and Seoho couldn't stop himself from buying it. However, what prompted him to buy Hwanwoong converse and paint **sunflowers** on them, he doesn't know._

_He had just felt like it, and that's how things should be in a relationship. You should just do things for your lover because you want to. It took three days just to paint some stupid shoes, but the end product was worth it. Seoho was giddy just thinking about giving it to him._

_"Here," he says, trying to seem nonchalant about it. "It's for you." Hwanwoong is speechless, a wide smile taking place on his lips as he takes the white box from Seoho's hands. He gets comfy on the blanket they laid in the grass of their campus park, crossing his legs and setting the box down before him. Seoho's heartbeat pangs so loudly he can hear it, can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. He looks away to hide the blush, but by Hwanwoong's giggle he knows he saw it. It's followed by a gasp, and Seoho looks at his boyfriend through his peripheral vision._

_The gasp, he can't tell if it's good or bad, and he stutters "D-Do y-you like it?" In just the next couple of seconds he's being tackled arms wrapping around his neck before his back is met with the ground. There's a period of silence as they hug, and it's slowly killing Seoho. He opens his eyes to find Hwanwoong looking down at him with the biggest smile on his face. His eyes are wide, glossy, and it makes Seoho want to cry._

_"I love it so much!" He exclaims, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before rolling off of him. "Did you paint the shoes?" He asks, using his arm to prop his head up as he laid on his side. Seoho nods and Hwanwoong runs a hand through his hair in the most endearing way. Seoho's insides feel like mush, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. His breath catches in his throat when Hwanwoong cups his cheek, ears turning an even darker shade of pink._

_**"I love you,"** he says, taking a sharp inhale as if the words had just pierced him. In a way they had, as Seoho never expected his mouth to betray him like that. His eyes go wide and he averts his gaze quickly. Other than his family, Seoho had never uttered those words to anyone in his life before. It was the truth however, he really does love Hwanwoong. He loves everything about him, and Seoho wants nothing more than to shout it from the rooftops. "You don't have to-"_

**_"I love_ ** _**you."** Hwanwoong says, startling Seoho. _

_**"I love you, I love you, I love you."** _

_And Seoho believes it. He truly does._

_They kiss and Seoho feels electric, biting on Hwanwoong's bottom lip enthusiastically. Hwanwoong laughs into their kiss while wrapping an arm around Seoho. Their legs intertwine, bodies unbelievably close. Seoho doesn't care, doesn't mind that they are in public and this is a little too much PDA. All he cares about is Hwanwoong, and they continue to kiss lazily without a care in the world._

Hwanwoong and Dongju are gone by the time he looks up, and a heavy sigh escapes him. That stupid dream has been fucking with him ever since he had it, and Seoho is constantly feeling emotionally constipated. He looks down at the shoes, hating how it feels to look at them, hating how Hwanwoong has given them back without even saying anything. His vision blurs, and he’s filled with such a sudden and strong hatred he makes the split decision to throw them away.

  
  
While they were together, Dongju - who, let's be honest, he was most worried about - had assured Seoho all the time that they were _just friends._ 'Just friends,' who happened to be one another's destined person, their soulmate. And their story of how they found out? It sounded like the books he had read were a fated pair were best friends. When they had found out they were shocked, disgusted in a playful sort of way...but one of them had caught feelings down the road, and Seoho just couldn't stop thinking about that stupid fucking book every time he saw them looking at each other. Forget stars, there were galaxies in their honey brown eyes and it was such an intimate look Seoho felt as if _he_ was coming in between a couple.

Dongju and Hwanwoong's closeness didn't bother him much before - okay, well it wasn't too bad, but ever since they broke up it seemed that Dongju's clingyness multiplied tenfold. They were closer than ever now, practically glued to one another. Whenever he saw Hwanwoong, he saw Dongju, and he couldn't help but wonder just how far their relationship really goes.

As weird a it sounds he's watching them, with a newfound jealousy he had thought he got rid of. Yet it was still there all along, buried into the deepest parts of him - just waiting to escape. Was it jealousy that caused him to splash him with cold drinks? Was it jealousy that he had broken up with Hwanwoong, or was it his insecurities? Seoho knows what it was - is - in the back of his mind, but it's always easier to lie. He lied to himself so much that he thought it was true. He couldn't stand being jealous of Hwanwoong's relationships with people when in reality - he couldn't stand not having a stupid, little soul-mark. There he had the best person in the entire world right next to him, and yet he felt like he had to compete with Dongju because of the fact that he is soulmate-less.

Keonhee stands up with whom Seoho can only guess as a new conquest, and Dongju does the same before looking through the glassy front doors into the sombering night. He presses the back of his hand against Hwanwoong’s cheek, says something to him before Hwanwoong stands. From there, Dongju takes off his jacket and places it around Hwanwoong's shoulders. They sort of hug, cheeks squished against one another and Seoho watches as their fingers intertwine. Hwanwoong looks tiny with the jacket draped over his shoulders, and something kicks at the inside of Seoho’s stomach. He sets his chopsticks down somewhat forcefully, Geonhak looking up from his bowl of ramen with a confused expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” He asks as Seoho stands. Seoho says nothing and Geonhak turns to Youngjo. "What's he doing?" He asks again. 

Youngjo sighs, blinking a few times before digging back into his food with meek interest. "I don't know." He says. "I really, don't know."

Seoho is stupid. What he's doing is stupid and he knows that. He's still walking though, his own body going against him. Keonhee sees him aproaching and cocks his head, before a knowing cough escapes his lips. Dongju turns around, and so does Hwanwoong. The sight makes his breath hitch, and he's suddenly feeling dizzy. "Can we talk?" 

“No.”

“Hwanwoong—“ The other male turns around, and Seoho doesn't know what he would've had done had he said yes. He should be feeling relieved right now.

“I—“

“Sometimes, Seoho, you need to realise we aren’t together anymore and that that was a decision you made. So live with it.” 

Youngjo's feet hit the pavement hard as he runs. The rain dampens his skin, mats his hair and blurs his vision but it is so important to him that he goes to see Seoho. He hadn't gotten a '911' text in ages, and his heart sunk when he saw those three numbers. It was why he teared through the stairs of his dorm, and ran all the way across campus just to see him. The water drips into his eyes as he knocks on the door. He's expecting the worse, but when Seoho appears in front of him, all of his limbs are intact and he seems perfectly fine. Normal.

"Did you run here?" Seoho asks wondrously. "I didn't mean for..." He sighs, grabbing his friends hand and shutting the door behind him. "Let's get you into something warm." He says, and Youngjo's brows knit together in confusion. 

"Is something not wrong? You said 911." Seoho looks at him sheepishly, a pout on his lips.

"I didn't think you'd come here running." Seoho says and Youngjo feels dumb. His ears turn bright red along with his cheeks, and Seoho takes it as him being cold and immediatly throws a few towels at him while he gets him some clean, dry clothes. He hops into the shower right away, the bottom of his feet feeling like they've been stabbed a million times. He doesn't care, however he's worried about washing his embarrasment away. 

Was he too quick to judge the situation? Too quick to think something bad had happened, too eager to be there? The water turns his skin pink, and he stays under the hot spray for a little while longer before getting out and drying himself. He hastily put on the clothes Seoho had given him, drying his hair with a towel as he makes his way into the living room. 

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean for you to be alarmed." Seoho hands him a cup of tea, and ruffles his hand through his drying hair. "Don't get sick~" He hums, and Youngjo hates the way it makes him feel. Seoho is smiling big, eyes doll-like and round and Youngjo takes a picture of it in his mind. He loves when Seoho looks like this - genuinly happy. It makes Youngjo suspicious but they sit on the couch and watch Tv together. Their elbows knock against one another as they shift to get comfortable and Youngjo's knees touch his own. It's only after awhile of comfortable silence does he open his mouth to say something.

"I want to get back together with Hwanwoong." Seoho responds, and those were really not the words he was hoping would come out of his mouth. 

"Oh," he says almost inaudibly, pursing his lips together. His heart feels impossibly heavy, and he takes a long sip of his lukewarm tea so he doesn't have to look at Seoho. He'll probably cry if he does. "I...Is that what you want?" He asks, looking down into the golden liquid. 

"Yes, it is. I don't know how to explain it, or my emotions but Youngjo I feel something! It's like this gravitational pull pulling me towards him and I don't know if I'll be able to ignore it." Youngju turns to look at him, sighing. That's exactly how he'd describe his own feelings towards Seoho, and he hates it.

"Is that how you really feel?"

"One-hundred percent."

Like the good person Youngjo is, he swallows his feelings just as quickly as he swallows his tea.

"Then go to him."

The butterflies in his stomach seem to get worse when he sees Hwanwoong leaving his lecture hall. He's searching, scanning the sea of people and when they lock eyes? Seoho feels as if he's going to combust right then and there. Slowly, he approaches Hwanwoong, who looks slightly irked and very, very uninterested with his presence Obviously that is not a given, and Seoho had expected at least that much. He busies himself with his phone, ignoring Seoho. His heart beats so fast he can hear it in his ears, even through the loud commotion of the people around them. 

“Hwanwoong.” He says, finally mustering up the courage to speak. He’s still on his phone, pretending as if he didn’t hear him. “Hwanwoong.” He says once more. Seoho watches him visibly tense beside him. “I really need to talk to you so-“ Hwanwoong turns around, and just before he can move away Seoho has a firm grip on his shoulder. The other man jolts under his touch, pushing Seoho’s hand off of him.

”please don’t touch me.” He says, and Seoho can’t ignore how unstable his voice sounds. He clears his throat, coughing a little. “I have to go.” Seoho peeks over his shoulder and sees Dongju standing just a couple feet in front of them, waiting for Hwanwoong patiently. He takes his hand from off Hwanwoong’s shoulder. He watches as he fixes the sole strap of his bag on his shoulder, runs a hand through his hair and smiles at Dongju in a way that makes Seoho angry. 

He’s asked himself why he’s so angry all the time, never coming up with and answer and now, as he watches Hwanwoong walk away - slip from in between his fingers - he knows exactly why. 

Seoho jogs after him, and without a care in the world he grabs Hwanwoong’s hand and kisses him right then and there, for everyone walking by to see.

Hwanwoong’s lips are just as soft and plush as he remembered them. The connection of their lips makes Seoho’a pulse race, and his head hurts with how dizzy he is. But he doesn’t care, he can’t bring himself to. For what seems like ages Seoho is content. He’s happy. He squeezes Hwanwoong’s waist, brings him as close as possible and kisses him harder. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss and Hwanwoong hums contentedly as their lips move as one. 

They’re kissing and it’s perfect and Seoho is so happy that he’s crying. He continues to kiss Hwanwoong, salty tears finding their way into mouth. Hwanwoong pulls away and they look at each other for the first time with something other than malice. 

”I’m sorry, Hwanwoong I am so sorry.” He says. “I never meant to hurt you I don’t even know what I was doing I just...I can’t explain it and it’s not like, it’s not like I wanted to hurt you or break up or pour coffee on you and ruin your shoes” He rants, and Hwanwoong can only laugh. 

“That was utterly humiliating.” Seoho’s eyes fill the brim with more tears and Hwanwoong hugs him. He whispers sweet nothings in his ear, and they kiss again for what seems like eternity. It’s wet, and salty, and undeniably gross and messy but it’s perfect. 

” **I love you**.” Seoho says, content with just saying it.   
  


“You’re a jerk, and I don’t really forgive you, but... **I love you too**.”

+

“Surprise!!!” Seoho is confused.

“Where’s the surprise?” He asks, causing Hwanwoong to frown. They’re standing in front of a quaint little tattoo shop in between two vintage stores. “I don’t see a surprise. Why’d we drive all the way out here?”

“C’mon, let’s just go inside I’ll explain later, I already booked us appointments.” Hwanwoong drags him into the tattoo shop. They are greeted by a receptionist who’s tattooed from the neck down. There’s very little skin that’s not inked up.

There’s art lining the walls, a few portfolios out for people to look at, and a waiting area as far as they can see. “I already know what we’re getting. So just to sit and wait while I talk to Hannah.”

“Hannah? We? What’s going on?” Seoho asks. Hwanwoong doesn’t listen, and he’s already talking to ‘Hannah’ at the desk.

“Joon is ready for you guys, so you can just go ahead.” He hears Hannah say. His boyfriend grabs his wrist and leads him to the back where they meet this Joon person.

“Can you tell me why we’re here? Are you getting a tattoo?

“No, silly,” Hwanwoong laughs. “I mean yeah, but we are. We’re getting matching tattoos and I thought it would be nice because you used to be insecure about not having a soul-mark so I thought we could just...”

“Get matching tattoos and have it be like, our soul-mark or something?” Hwanwoong nods enthusiastically, and Seoho can’t help the growing smile on his face. “You are so fucking cute.”

<•><•><•>

“What’s that?” Geonhak asks as Seoho pushes back the hair in his face.

“What’s what?” He says feigning innocence.

_”That,”_ Dongju says, pressing on the fleshy bit underneath his pinky. There, lies the tattoo he and Hwanwoong has gotten together. It’s a simplistic rose with a geometric effect, and Seoho absolutely loves it to death.

“Oh.” He looks towards Hwanwoong and cups his cheek in the palm of his hand. “It’s my soul-mark.” He says, so lovingly that Hwanwoong wants to just melt into a puddle.

“Don’t be such a sap,” he says with his nose scrunched. Yet, he nuzzles into the touch despite what he says. Seoho’s thumb rubs against his cheek and he kisses him so hard he’s left dazed and breathless afterwards.

“You guys are gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I know getting back together after a year like that blah blah blah is pretty unrealistic but let me live
> 
> also, how come youngjo’s feelings are not talked about? idk don’t ask me I just did it
> 
> kithhh <3


End file.
